


Bottle

by SilverOwlCity



Series: Inktober 2018 [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: John was always drunk.





	Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

John was drunk. John was always drunk. After every single hunt, he’d come home and drink for hours and hours. He did what he could for Dean and Sam, but it was mostly with a bottle of whatever was cheapest in his hand.

It was something that Dean hated about himself. That he was quickly following in his father’s footsteps. But it wasn’t something that he could help. And at least the bottled that he drank from were good stuff. He didn’t think he could survive on the crap his dad used to drink.


End file.
